


The First of Many

by Viobby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baby, Childbirth, Children, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viobby/pseuds/Viobby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper experience parenthood with a little help from their friends. Drabble Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony First Finds Out

Tony realizes something is wrong when Pepper comes down to the lab with bourbon in hand. The look on her face was the same one she got every time she had to tell him something he didn't want to hear, like Coulson called or that he actually had to go to the board meetings.

“What is it?' Tony asked outright, never mind beating around the bush.

“You're not going to like it.” She replied handing him the tumbler.

“Just spit is out Pepper”

“I'm late.” She replied after a pause. Tony gave a shrug.

“Like as in for an appointment? Reschedule!”

“No Tony. I'm late. I went to the doctors this morning and they confirmed it.”

Tony felt the room tilt and suddenly he was thankful for the alcohol in his hand. He managed to take a large gulp before replying.

“So you're telling me that despite our utmost precautions, one slipped past the goalie?”

“Yes, it seems so.”

“And you are in fact having my baby?”

“Yes.”

Tony was quiet for a moment. It had never occurred to him to include children into his life plan, nor had it occurred to him to tell Pepper that either. All he had to go by for raising children was his father and that was a poor example if any. He wasn't absolutely sold on the idea but he didn't hate it either. Having someone to take on the Stark name wasn't such a bad idea really, and who knew, maybe he would make a decent father. And he was certain that Pepper would keep him in check along the way. Then it struck him that he should think about Pepper in all of this. Did she even want a baby, let alone one with him?

“So... you wanna have a baby with me?” He asked slowly.

“Idiot. Of course I'll have the baby with you. If I left it up to you, you both would die.” She laughed.

“Oh. Well good, that's settled then. Should we, I don't know, get a nursery set up? Diapers? College fund?”

“It's a little early for that.” She reassured him.

“Okay, well when we need to get started on that let me. For now I think I need another drink because this has been some pretty heavy news.”

Pepper nodded and left him to his drinking. This had gone better than she had planned.


	2. First Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers help pick out names.

The first time the idea for baby names came up was shortly after telling the Avengers. They were all sitting around the table having a group meal when Steve brought it up.

“Are you going to name the baby after somebody?”

“Ummm.... no.” Was Tony's firm reply.

“Why not? It would be a nice way to honor somebody or even start a new tradition.” Steve pressed.

“Because I have nobody that I am close enough to, to have want of that. Besides, it would be to confusing to have a little Howard or Anthony Jr. running around. I want my child to have their own name. Not somebody elses.” 

“I agree with Tony. This baby will be it's own person. It needs it's own name. Any suggestions?” Pepper asked.

“The infant requires a strong name! Like Brunhilde or Gunther!” Thor suggested eagerly.

“Those are very... unique. Thank you Thor, I'll add it to the list.” Pepper replied as she wrote the names down on a piece of paper with a mental note to cross them out later.

“How about Nikolas or Katrina?” Natasha asked.

“I like the idea of Nikolas. Any one else?” Pepper continues writing them down.

“James.” Steve said softly. Tony looked at his friend for a long while before nodding.

“I like James. Top of the list Pepper.” Pepper nodded as well and began scribbling down more names as they were said. In the end is was Nick Fury of all people who mentioned a name that both Tony and Pepper liked.

“Kendall.”

“Pardon?” Pepper asked, looking up.

“Kendall, works for both a boy and a girl.” Pepper look at Nick for a moment or two longer before grinning.

“I love it! Tony, what do you think?”

“Kendall Stark. I've heard worse.” Tony replied nonchalantly. 

“That's it then. Kendall.” Pepper said as she smiled down at her stomach lovingly.


End file.
